


Killing Time

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Darcy's waiting around for a mission to get started, and everyone's really bored.





	

Darcy took in the two very bored-looking men in the hotel room with her. Brock was sitting at the table and fucking with his gun, Jack was sitting on the end of the bed, listlessly watching TV. 

She was reclined on a pillow, propped up by the headboard. She shifted the laptop over to the mattress. “You guys know you don’t have to hang out, right? Like, they wanted me to set up shop early, but we’re not expecting anything to go down for at least a few hours.” If they were lucky. This might be another one of those missions where she just played solitaire while she kept an eye on the thing.

Jack turned towards her. His gray eyes moved over her for a moment before a slight smile curled his lips.“Does that mean we have time to kill?” He didn’t even give her a chance to answer before he grasped her ankles and tugged.

She squeaked, bouncing a little as she landed on her back. She stared down the length of her body at him. Obviously she knew what he was after. This wouldn’t be the first time they’d killed time like this. But her eyes flicked over to Brock. “We probably shouldn’t.”

He looked up from his weapon, one eyebrow faintly raised. “Don’t mind me.” 

Jack crawled up the bed, lowering himself over her. “He might join in.”

“Wait.” She couldn’t really go anywhere. Jack was a pretty big dude, and he was solid muscle. But she pushed at his chest as he leaned down, turning her head to the side so his lips brushed against her cheek instead. “What? I mean…” Brock was less fucking with his gun now and seemed to be more watching them even though he wasn’t looking directly at them.  “What do you mean, join in?”

Jack seemed content with what he had to work with, his mouth moving down over the side of her neck.

Brock checked his weapon before setting it on the table. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. “Don’t tell me you’ve never thought about it.”

“Thought about-” Her breath caught as Jack’s stubble rasped over the sensitive spot just under her ear. “What?” Because she was pretty sure she knew, but she wanted to be  _ absolutely certain _ she knew what he was after.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.” Brock smirked when her breath caught again as she felt the edge of Jack’s teeth. “Pay attention to what you’ve got going on there. I’ll keep.”

Jack lifted his head, and Darcy looked back up at him. He captured her wrists and pressed them to the pillow on either side of her head. His eyes were dark as they bored into hers. “You paying attention?” He didn’t really give her a chance to answer before he leaned into her again, seeking out that same sensitive spot.

Her eyes fell shut but she could  _ feel _ Brock’s gaze on her, making the hair at the back of her neck stand up. It made her somehow more aware of everything- Jack’s fingers pressing against her skin, the heat of his mouth with the sharp contrast of his facial hair, the weight of his pelvis settled between her legs. Warmth tingled through her.

With one final nip that pulled a gasp from her throat, Jack made his way down to the juncture where her neck met her shoulder. He couldn’t get too much further without the collar of her shirt getting in the way. “This needs to go.”

“Can’t get it off like this.” She pulled on her hands a little bit, but they weren’t going anywhere.

“Too bad.” He liked feeling her struggle against him. “Guess I should let you up, then.”

“Only if you want my shirt off.”

“I don’t think I’m the only one.” His weight left her, and he helped her up into a sitting position.

When she opened her eyes, Darcy could see Brock in her periphery. He’d leaned back in the chair and was unabashedly watching, his arms folded over his chest. He had really nice arms. She’d absolutely noticed before, but now she couldn’t  _ not _ notice.

Jack helped her pull off her shirt, and he dropped it over the side of the bed. “Much better.” One hand slipped into the small of her back as he continued the path he’d abandoned, his mouth making a hot trail down over her collarbone. He eased her onto her back as he kept moving down, his stubble rasping against the inner curves of her breasts.

He skipped over her bra. His hands came up to busy themselves at the waist of her jeans as he made a slow, hot path down over her torso.

She’d taken off her shoes when she’d sat down on the bed, so Jack had absolutely no trouble getting her pants off, first one leg, then the other. Her panties quickly followed.

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Brock’s eyes moved slowly over her.

Darcy had half an urge to try and cover herself up. No matter where her fantasies had taken her, they didn’t compare to the intensity of his dark eyes.

“You think this is hot just wait until she comes.” Jack was sitting back on his heels between her legs, and he lifted up one of her feet to press a kiss to the inside of her ankle.

“You didn’t happen to bring lube, did you?”

“I don’t know if you happened to notice, but we’re actually supposed to be working.” Darcy did her best to give him a Look, but it was hard when she was not only flat on her back, but Jack’s mouth was moving up the inside of her leg.

“Too bad. I think you woulda liked that, both of us fucking you at the same time.”

“Get her wet enough, we still can.” Jack barely lifted his head from the inside of her knee to speak, but Brock seemed to hear him.

Brock sat up, catching his shirt at the back of his neck and pulling it smoothly off. “Now there’s an idea.”

“Wait.” Darcy tried to sit up, but Jack’s hand splayed across her stomach and pushed her back down to the bed. “I don’t think that’ll work.” She knew what he was talking about, of course, but 

“It’ll work.” Brock was on his feet now, and he took the few steps that separated them. “Just have to get you wet.”

She stared up at him, considering it. The more she thought about it, the hotter it sounded. “I can tell you right now that you just standing there and looking down at me isn’t going to get me there.” Her voice was getting a little husky, because Jack’s stubble felt absolutely amazing as it scraped over the inside of her thigh.

Brock arched an eyebrow. “No?” He traced the seam where her bra met the soft skin of her breasts with one finger. “Bet I could find something that would.”

Jack nipped at her inner thigh, just below the crease where it met her body. She let out a gasp. He just had to turn his head and then he was  _ right there _ , his tongue pushing in against her center until it flicked over her clit.

Her fingers caught in his thick, dark hair as her breath caught, then tumbled out on a sigh. She had an urge to close her eyes, but she couldn’t look away from Brock. Not until she knew what he was doing.

He leaned towards her, nudging her cheekbone with the bridge of his nose until she turned her head. His lips moved over the outer curve of her ear. “I heard something about you.” His voice was low enough to send a shiver down her spine.

“What’s that?” She was all breathless, and it was getting a bit hard to force herself to focus on making words past the amazing things Jack was doing with his tongue.

“I heard you like it rough.” His teeth closed over her earlobe and he tugged until she made a soft noise. A jolt of sensation spiraled through her, swirling together with the heat that was building between her legs.

“Jack…” was almost a moan.

“Mmm.” The sound vibrated deliciously through her. His facial hair felt so good against her delicate flesh, and when he eased a long finger up inside her she couldn’t keep in another moan.

“You’ll fucking love this.” Brock’s mouth moved down to her neck, doing things that would undoubtedly leave a mark, but sent a wave of heat twisting through her belly. He cupped one of her breasts through her sports bra, plucking at her pebbled nipple through the smooth fabric.

Jack’s finger pumped slowly in and out, and was joined almost right away by a second one. His tongue danced against her sensitive nub, making her pleasure coil tighter inside her.

Several things happened at once. Jack’s lips closed around her clit and he sucked hard even as he curled his fingers up to find that one perfect spot. Brock pinched down on her nipple until she arched into the sharp-edged pleasure, a cry falling from her lips. The world narrowed down around her, and she pressed her lips together between her teeth as she came to keep the noise down.

“You need more,” Brock rasped in her ear as he rolled the taut bud back and forth until she was writhing under him. Jack didn’t let up either, and it quickly became too much. When she grabbed for Brock’s hand, he caught her wrist and pinned it to the pillow above her head. “I don’t think so.”

“It’s too much,” she gasped, shifting her hips to get away from the relentless pressure of Jack’s mouth.

“Not even close.” Brock’s teeth caught over her ear.

Jack moved his head away, though, and Darcy let herself relax back against the mattress. Two fingers quickly became three, and she let out a moan at the stretch. “Fuck, Jack.”

Brock released her. His fingers swept under the edge of her bra, pulling it up to expose her breasts. “I’ve been waiting for this.” He cupped one of her breasts, kneading a little, and bent down until he drew the other stiff nipple into his mouth.

Jack pumped steadily into her. It was so easy to lose herself in the quick rhythm, her hips rocking up to meet him. “That’s it, babe.”

“Oh, fuck,” was her low groan when Jack added another finger. “Jack…”

Brock released her with a wet pop. “When it’s gonna be my name?”

“Mm… When you do something that-” she gasped as Jack drove in just a little harder. “- deserves it.”

“Yeah?” Brock’s touch against her clit wasn’t a familiar one. He circled firmly in time to each of Jack’s thrusts.

“Oh  _ fuck _ !” Her eyes were squeezed shut, hands balled into tight fists as he built up the heat deep inside her body. “Brock!”

“That’s better.” Brock sounded entirely too smug, but Darcy couldn’t bring herself to care.

Jack slipped his fingers free. “Move over, babe.”

She opened her eyes and shifted over, watching as he quickly stripped off his clothes. That was always nice to look at.

He sat at the foot of the bed, his ass right at the edge. “Come here.” He turned back to look at her.

“Yeah, just as soon as-” She bit off another curse as Brock pressed more firmly. The intense sensation was almost too much. She couldn’t keep from shifting her hips, unsure if she was trying to get more or get away.

“Let her up,” Jack said, his eyes lifting to the other man.

“Just a second. I’ve never done this before. Don’t see why you should get all the fun.” Brock brought her right to the edge of ecstasy before his hand fell away.

“Done now?” Jack asked, the edge of sarcasm in his voice.

“No!” Darcy snapped, making Brock chuckle. She sat up and pulled off her sports bra, tossing it at the dark-eyed man.

He caught it one-handed and let it drop to the floor. “You can thank me when you come so hard you can’t even think.” He helped her off the bed, his hands lingering on her hips.

She was definitely wet; she could feel the slickness of her arousal on the tops of her thighs as she moved around to the foot of the bed. She stopped there and looked down at Jack. He was obviously ready for this, his cock thick and hard where it lay against his pelvis. “Hi.”

“Turn around, babe. Let Brock watch those pretty tits bounce. Even though he was being a selfish prick.” He grasped her hips as she turned, and pulled her gently down onto his thighs.

She reached under herself, steadying his cock as she lowered herself over it. “God, that feels good.” She took him deep inside, her eyes falling closed as he filled her. But only for a second, because she was very aware of the other person in the room.

Brock had come around the end of the bed too, and had pulled his black pants down to about mid-thigh. Jack had taken his boots off earlier, but Brock obviously didn’t want to bother. His cock was longer than Jack’s, a little bit thinner, and suddenly she was filled with doubt.

“No way.” She shook her head. “This isn’t going to work.”

With his hand flat on her abdomen to hold her against him, Jack eased them backwards until he was on his back and she was laying on him. “It’ll work. Haven’t you ever been fisted?”

Darcy’s eyes widened as she shook her head. “No.”

Brock’s eyes seemed to gleam at that. “Oh, princess, we are gonna have so much fun.” He took himself in hand as he stepped between where her legs were spread wide, hooked over Jack’s thick thighs.

“Relax, babe,” Jack murmured in her ear, his hand stroking lightly over her hip.

She nodded, her lip caught between her teeth.

The head of Brock’s erection nudged at the opening to her pussy. Darcy swore over and over as he worked himself in. It hurt as she stretched around them, but in the best way possible. She grabbed at his forearms, her fingernails digging in.

At last he was in. He fell still, like they were giving her time to adjust. She took in a deep, shaky breath. “You can move.”

Sensation exploded through her as they rocked into her, slowly at first and then faster and faster. Every time Brock surged forward he caught over her G-spot. She rolled her hips into them as best she could, little noises escaping each time she breathed out. The heat that Brock had built up had faded a little, but it wasn’t long before they pushed her over the edge.

It was all she could do to hold on as they drove into her again and again. She felt like the world was falling away from her, like she was only anchored by the press of their bodies.

At last Brock’s pace began to falter. He pulled free, and just a few seconds later she felt something hot spatter across her belly.

Jack wasn’t too far behind, he stiffened under her, and she felt the pulse of his release deep in her cunt.

She opened her eyes and took a deep breath. Before she could go anywhere, though, Brock was there with a towel to clean up the mess he’d made. “Thanks.”

“Yeah.” He dropped the towel to the floor and helped her to her feet.

She leaned heavily against him, her legs feeling like absolute jelly. “So that happened.” She paused, looking over at Jack as he sat up. “Now what?”

“I can think of a few things.” She could  _ hear _ the smirk in Brock’s voice.

“No. No, I’m done. No.” She pulled away from him, sitting heavily down on the bed beside Jack. She winced a bit, she was a little sore. She leaned against Jack’s shoulder, and his arm came around her waist. “You can keep your hands to yourself for now.”

“Yeah.” Brock nodded, pulling his pants back up around his hips. “For now.”


End file.
